


sugarplum

by Opossums



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его поцелуи на вкус как вчерашние сигареты и клубничное молоко</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugarplum

**Author's Note:**

bitter and dumb, you're my sugar plum*

 

Рейши не нравится напиваться.  
Ему не нравится вкус алкоголя или то, как он печет, спускаясь по глотке. Ему не нравится похмелье или часы, проведенные в согнутом состоянии возле унитаза. Впрочем, что ему действительно нравится, так это то нигилистическое спокойствие, которое приходит вместе с опьянением.

– Знаешь, ты украл мой первый поцелуй.

– Украл? Не ври себе, ты буквально умолял о нем.

– Я не умолял. Кто бы умолял о чем-то настолько отвратительном?

Суо фыркает.

– Я абсолютно серьезно. На вкус это было как вчерашние сигареты и клубничное молоко.

– А чего ты ожидал?

Рейши замялся.

– О, я понял. Ты хотел, чтобы на заднем плане летели лепестки сакуры, а я имел вкус вишни и жвачки.

– Нет. Я хотел чего-то… другого.

– Не ври себе. Ты все еще хочешь этого – отвратительный вкус и прочее.

И до того, как Рейши начинает спорить, Микото целует его, оставляя на губах привкус вчерашних сигарет и клубничного молока.

 

***

 

Первого впечатления Микото было недостаточно, чтобы составить свое мнение о Рейши.

У него взъерошенные волосы, что свойственно парням, и мягкая улыбка девушки. У него острый ум и упрямство на грани дерзости, когда он отказывается избегать столкновений. Но есть в Рейши что-то неоспоримо мягкое, доброе и милое.

Какое-то время Микото не может составить мнение о Рейши. В конечном итоге, он не стал даже пытаться.

Простой жест, но Рейши, казалось, оценил его.

 

***

 

Когда Микото улыбался, его глаза сияли.

А когда смеялся – почти полностью исчезали, сужаясь в две узкие щелочки. Но когда его глаза становились серьезными и были широко раскрыты, Рейши приходилось отступать, ослабляя воротник и напоминая себе, что это просто расширение зрачков в действии.

И только. Не желание. И, разумеется, не обещание.

Все эти годы он наблюдал за становлением Микото, который терпеливо боролся с обстоятельствами. Он повзрослел и во многом другом тоже, стал сильнее телом и характером. И, будь это возможно, Рейши влюбился бы в него еще сильнее.

– Скажи, Мунаката. Чего ты хочешь? Чего ты на самом деле хочешь?

– Ничего.

(тебя тебя тебя)

 

***

 

Рейши помнит себя ребенком, наивным, идеалистичным и мягкосердечным ребенком.

Он помнит себя подростком, как ломался голос, когда он представлялся, как, просыпаясь по утрам, находил у себя на лбу новые прыщи.

Он помнит свой первый поцелуй, с парнем настолько крутым и плохим, что у него еще несколько часов после этого тряслись колени, когда он об этом вспоминал.

Он помнит кровь Суо, какой теплой она была на его руках, и как она струйкой стекала на снег – кап-кап-кап.

Рейши помнит все это.  
(и боже, лучше бы он не помнил)

 

***

 

Рейши кривит губы в ухмылке и смущенно поглядывает на задницу Микото.

Он проводит ночи, откапывая старую ненависть, вновь вспоминая былые пренебрежение и промахи. Границы кажутся отчетливее, чем когда-либо, и пересекать их уже слишком поздно. Во всяком случае, он не станет. Он Синий Король, лидер СКИПЕТР4, и было бы нелепо позволять незначительному увлечению разрушить все.

Тем не менее, это не сводит на нет страсть, настолько сильную, что сводит зубы.

 

***

 

Рейши не нравится думать о том, что он упустил свою цель – упустил Микото – своим непониманием всей опасности ситуации, до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Рейши считает, что привычка винить в своих неудачах обстоятельства или окружающих свойственна всем людям, но это помогает слабо. И не важно, насколько прагматичнее он сейчас стал, того особенного человека, который смог бы это оценить, больше нет.

(Микото это не вернет)

 

***

 

После смерти Микото:

Изо дня в день Рейши возводит вокруг себя стены, раз за разом добавляя по кусочку паззла. Он окружает себя ощущениями и запахами, в то время как его глаза бегают за закрытыми веками, скрытые нехарактерно грязными очками.

Воспоминания – ужасная вещь.

**Author's Note:**

> *п/п строчка из песни Ludo - Love Me Dead


End file.
